<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A doorway is Opened by Allie1804</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091737">A doorway is Opened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie1804/pseuds/Allie1804'>Allie1804</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Miscarriage, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Stillbirth, Vaginal Sex, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie1804/pseuds/Allie1804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah has written a novel in which Keanu Reeves company is interested in acquiring the writes. He encourages her to write the screenplay. A friendship develops and eveventually romance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>colleagues to friends to lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time in the Autumn of 2019</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Hannah, great to see you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you OK? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just nervous I guess” Hannah laughed “Silly really after the book tour and interview, you’d think I’d have gotten used to it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this is Keanu Reeves we’re talking about – he’s enough to make even an old pro like me catch my breath! Come on” said Ella, “let’s get this meeting started”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella was Hannah Johnson’s publisher and Hannah had written a book for which Keanu Reeves’ production company, Company Films, was interested in buying the rights. The book chronicled a couple’s journey to having a family through infertility to having their first son followed by three miscarriages before a second son finally arrived. They were due to meet with the actor himself and his partner Stephen Hamel that morning to talk more about a possible deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, there was no need for nerves. The minute Keanu arrived and introduced himself, he put everyone at their ease. His focus on the work and his enthusiasm for it took the attention off him plus he seemed a little shy himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing he’d said on shaking Hannah’s hand was “Hi I’m Keanu,  I really loved your book, I can’t wait to talk to you about it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s an honour to meet you. I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, a flush rose up, starting from Keanu’s neck and pretty soon turning his face quite a bright pink as he softly muttered his thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First thing you learn about Keanu” Stephen joked, “The man cannot take a complement”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all laughed including Keanu who covered his mouth with his hand before looking down at his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, shall we get this meeting started” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we start with the origins of the story, how much if it is autobiographical? It’s so beautifully raw …..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Hannah’s turn to blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, well yes it is largely auto-biographical. I did research too and changed some of the details but it’s essentially my family’s story”</p>
<p>                                                        </p>
<p>“Wow, I’m sorry you went through all that” Keanu said sincerely. “You did a great job with the pain but also the anger and err, the err”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The nasty side?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I guess” he replied looking a tad embarrassed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“infertility, baby-loss – it tends to bring out the less balanced side of one’s personality” Hannah sighed. My husband often referred to it as the dark years!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can imagine” Keanu said softly and the room went quiet. Everyone knew what was on Keanu’s mind. Even 20 years on, everyone remembered the loss of his daughter to stillbirth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look don’t worry, I’m not offended” Hannah rushed to reassure him. “I wanted to show the full experience, the light and the dark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation thankfully turned to some of the lighter moments  - even infertility treatment can have some comedy in it after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d have loved to have played the husband but I think I’m too old now unless some of the details about the couple’s ages were altered. Do you have a view on that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Err well I’ve not really thought too much about it, it came as a surprise that anyone was interested in turning it into a film if I’m honest”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannah could see out of the corner of her eye that Ella was rolling her eyes skyward at this since it didn’t exactly make it seem like the book rights were in demand! Keanu picked up on it and smiled catching Hannah’s eye who blushed and looked down at her hands before adding:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess the only impact could be on the sense of exclusion that comes from not being part of the club, you know. not having a child at all when everyone else does, not completing your family when everyone else has. That kind of relies on the friendship circle also being at that stage and driving that sense of exclusion. But there are many people who start later or where the husband is slightly older so I don’t see necessarily why it couldn’t work as people tend to be drawn to make friends with others who are at the same stage of life regardless of age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, well if we could make it work, do you think your husband would be willing to talk to me about his perspective?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ella drew in a sharp breath, Keanu knew he’d said something wrong and looked to Hannah who was momentarily speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, sadly no, you’ll have to rely on me for that ….. errr, Mark died, 18 months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god!, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, shit”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, please don’t worry, it’s not like that fact is all over the back cover. The book was published before his death and we didn’t update the bio with the 2<sup>nd</sup> edition, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for” she reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Thanks” Keanu said “well even if we can’t make that casting work, I’d still like our company to bring the story to a cinema audience. Would you be interested in writing the screenplay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh, again that’s something I hadn’t anticipated … but it could be a possibility. Can I have time to  think about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I mean we have a roster of writers we can call upon  - I think even if you decide it’s not for you, we’d still want you to consult, would that be OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The talk finally turned to finances and both Keanu and Hannah held back from the conversation until the meeting drew to a close. As they packed away their papers, Keanu asked Hannah if she’d be free to join him for coffee at the shop across the street from the offices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the least I can do after being so crass earlier”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t crass and you don’t have to do that! Not at all. Anyway wouldn’t you get mobbed out there in public at a coffee shop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all, I can go about my business day to day as a private citizen - people tend to give me space if they can see I’m busy and especially when I have company – in fact you’d be acting as my personal bodyguard”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over at the coffee shop they settled into the booth with their coffees. Keanu encouraged Hannah to have a stab at writing the screenplay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I bet you didn’t think you could write a novel before and then you did!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, OK, I take your point” she laughed. “If I do, would you be willing to look at a first draft?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course, it would be my pleasure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chatted some more. Keanu wanted to see the boys who’d brought such joy to her life. Hannah shared some pictures – the ‘boys’ were now 21 and 16 years old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re handsome fellows, I can see your eyes in the older one. Do they favour you more or their dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Their Dad more, especially Josh. He’s the younger one”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right - that must be, a mixed blessing I guess”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yes is it can be. Actually Toby sounds just like him so when he comes home and says “hello” it can throw me for a loop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I can’t imagine. I’ve never lost anyone that close, I mean where I lived with the person and had that kind of constant reminder of their absence…. unless you count my Dad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your dad died?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah actually but that was more recent, I meant when I was young, he left. We had been estranged for a long time by the time he died”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry – I’m glad my kids didn’t have that loss – it almost seems more cruel than death, that  he chose to leave I mean” Hannah checked herself  “sorry, sorry – we seem to be making a habit of putting our feet in it don’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keanu laughed “no, no, I can see exactly what you mean – and don’t worry, no hard feelings”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after this exchange, they each needed to leave so phone numbers were shared and Hannah agreed to contact him when she had some scenes to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next 3 months, Hannah met Keanu in that same coffee shop every couple of weeks or so as she worked on her ideas for the screenplay.  The theme she liked best was that of closed and open worlds.  As she’d navigated infertility and baby-loss, at each stage there had been a sense of being welcomed into a world and then excluded from the next natural place. She hoped a director could capture that sense of being trapped and unable to move forwards somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In their conversations she also tried to explain as best she could the different perspectives of the many people directly and indirectly involved. There was her husband who had wanted to keep the troubles they had in perspective and, especially when they had their miscarriages, to look to the future. Whilst Hannah had needed to wallow in the grief of their first loss in particular, he’d not felt that loss so much. She understood that for her, the future would have looked much different day to day with a new baby. She would have been taking her eldest to kindergarten with a new-born in tow. Yes, he would have been a dad of two but would still be going to work day to day as usual. Her work colleagues had sent her flowers after that miscarriage and he’d been angry. “why are they sending you flowers, nobody died” he’d yelled.    They’d argued after that, the difference in their perspective magnified. But in the long term she’d understood his desire to ‘fix’ things.  She’d been through grief before when her dad had died when she was just 16. She understood the need to wallow and let the grief breathe. His desire to move on felt like an attempt to stifle that but she understood the emotions behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there were in-laws also willing things to be normal, not wanting to face the pain, telling her that she should be grateful to have her eldest and focus on him. Hearing that from people who already had 2 or 3 kids and no infertility was a bitter pill to swallow – you only really ‘get it’ if you’ve been there too after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a good listener and obviously enjoyed the process of empathising  and learning about how other people processed these traumas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the year the screenplay was really taking shape but in January their FTF meetings had to stop as Keanu had to go to San Francisco for the Matrix 4 Shoot.  They had one more coffee shop meeting in early March before he went to Berlin but otherwise, all connection was via e mail and FaceTime as they were either separated by miles or by the Corona Virus lockdown.  Through the months, their conversations and correspondence helped a close friendship to grow. Hannah felt the clouds of grief lifting and recognised Keanu’s part in that for her due to having the screenplay to focus on and his friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After some enforced time apart, Keanu and Hannah meet again and she sleeps over for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June 2020 and progress was being made with plans to re-open film production - Keanu would soon be heading back to Germany to continue shooting the Matrix 4.  With the Lockdown restrictions on meeting friends lifting, Keanu invited Hannah to dinner at his house. He even cooked  - a dish of spaghetti with prawns, fresh tomato and lemon that his sister had taught him.  This would be their first meeting in 2 months and their last in 2 months due to the shooting schedule.  </p><p>After dinner, they went through to his living room and sat on the sofa to talk through the latest draft of the script.</p><p>“So, you’re glad I pushed you on this aren’t you? Gave you something to do in lockdown huh?”</p><p>“Yeah OK you win”, she laughed. “I’m grateful to you for giving me the confidence to try”  </p><p>She carried on:</p><p>“You know these past couple of months I’ve felt like the clouds have lifted, the clouds of grief …. and I know that’s partly just time passing but it’s also thanks to you and your friendship” she spoke in an almost whisper.  When she met his gaze he was blushing again! </p><p>“The screenplay gave me a real focus for the first time since Mark died you know other than helping the boys and just putting one foot in front of the other”</p><p>He nodded his understanding</p><p>“I kind of feel like a plant coming back to life after a long dark winter”</p><p>He smiled to think he’d helped her to loosen grief’s grip on her soul.</p><p>I heard a theory about this before. They said that your grief is always the same, the same size and just as painful but your life grows around it and cushions the pain”</p><p>Keanu nodded his agreement</p><p>“For me” he said, “sometimes my grief bursts forth like an alien from my chest when I least expect it. I hope we find a way to express your concept in the movie when it’s made -  I love it so much. You have some beautiful ways of explaining grief”</p><p>“Well like I said, that one’s not mine, it’s just one I found that really resonated with me”</p><p>“You’re too modest”</p><p>They looked at each other. Somehow, the atmosphere had changed with the sharing of such deep feelings. Keanu looked at her, soft brown eyes holding hers for a few moments longer than felt comfortable. Suddenly he shook his head as if a shiver went through him</p><p>“Where are my manners, would you like some more wine” </p><p>“I better not, I’m driving and I’ve already had one glass” she said.</p><p>“You could always sleep over, in the spare room I mean, I mean I’m not hitting on you or anything, not that I wouldn’t want to, oh God! ……….”</p><p>By this point, Hannah had started laughing at his befuddlement and he started to giggle as well.</p><p>“Sorry for being such a dork – could you stay though?” he beseeched her with his eyes,  or do you need to be back for the kids?, I know I sound like I’m begging, I kind of am I guess ……….. it would just be nice to talk some more ………. I mean what with we me going away for 2 months, Facetime just isn’t the same!”</p><p>Hannah took pity on him and placed her hand on top of his and stroked it softly</p><p>“1 I don’t need to be back for the boys, they’re at their grandparents this week and so 2, yes I could sleep over and 3 yes please, more wine!”</p><p>Keanu beamed and leapt up to fetch the bottle from the kitchen.</p><p>“What were we talking about before I started being a total dork?!</p><p>Hannah chuckled “oh grief, death, our usual cheery stuff!”</p><p>“Oh yes, of course we were, what else is there after all?!”</p><p>A ghost of a smiled showed on Hannah’s face.</p><p>“Do you mind telling me some more about Mark? How long were you together”</p><p>“Wow, over 30 years   - we were just kids when we met, literally in elementary school. But we didn’t go out until I was 17, nearly 18. I guess I kind of stalked him until he caved in!  We knew we were in love about a month in I guess and we got engaged whilst at uni but married just after. I was 23 so we had been married 27 years when he died”</p><p>“Wow you were so young to be getting married!”</p><p>“I know right! - when I think Toby is already nearly that age, it freaks me out big time.  Anyway, I guess you almost know the rest, from the book. We were lucky in so many ways to find each other and stay in love throughout. </p><p>A comfortable silence fell as she reflected and wondered about his romantic history. She hoped their current intimacy meant it would be OK to ask.</p><p>“What about you? Who have been your big loves, if it’s OK to ask”</p><p>“Sure – I mean I think I can be confident of not seeing any of this in next week’s National Enquirer! Let me see, errrrm  there was Penny. She drove with me from Toronto to LA when I left there to pursue my career.  It wasn’t exactly serious - she knew how focussed on my acting I was, but she was special, my first steady girlfriend I guess.”<br/>Keanu then told her about a few other steady girlfriends in the 80’s and early 90s. None of them had lasted beyond a year. Film and promotional schedules often overtook his time and took him away from LA making it hard to sustain relationships.</p><p>“And then there was Jennifer. We had a long distance thing largely as I was away filming the first Matrix not long after we hooked up. I think that added in my head to the romance of it all. Writing her letters on my little typewriter after long days on set, posting them from thousands of miles away. Once I got back to LA things felt less sure, she was never confident in us, always needing reassurance and I think she found the celebrity thing both exciting and overwhelming - like she was part way a fan, partly my lover, you know? Then she got pregnant and everything changed”</p><p>“Oh so Jennifer was the mother of your baby, the one who died?”</p><p>Hannah knew this one fact about him but had steered away from looking stuff up on-line about it. She counted him as a friend now so if anything was to be shared, it had to come from him.</p><p>““Yeah, Ava’s mother. 19 years ago…….so much water under the bridge.”</p><p>“Do you think about her often now?”</p><p>“Who? Jen or Ava?”</p><p>“Both I guess”</p><p>“Yeah sometimes. You know in a sliding doors type way, especially at Christmas. That’s when we lost Ava. Christmas Eve 1999.  What about you, do you think about your lost babies?”</p><p>“Yes sometime of course …….  but I think it’s different for me. My lost babies paved the way for Josh. If they’d lived, he wouldn’t be here, so I don’t mourn them as maybe you mourn your daughter, do you see? Of course I do think of them and every Christmas we’d hang stars and angels on the tree for them. That’s how we remembered them and the pain of their loss.”</p><p>Hannah was quiet for a few moments, remembering</p><p>“Do you have a way, a ritual to remember Ava? Do you and your family do something to remember her?”</p><p>“I guess they always just try to make sure I’m not alone at Christmas. That’s threatened to happen a couple of times and then Brenda or Janey or Alexandra have stepped in you know to rescue me! Stop me embodying my meme!”</p><p>“Your meme?”</p><p>You know, “Sad Keanu”?</p><p>“That one must have passed me by! I’ll get the boys to explain to their boomer mom!”</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re a boomer mum as you say and not all over it when it comes to press and internet stuff about me. It’s refreshing. Makes me feel I can be me without all that stuff informing who you think I am. Sometimes it gets in the way  with new people, you know? I know I can be myself around my old old friends like Alex (he was in Bill and Ted) and Rob (he was in the band with me)</p><p>“Wait you were in a band?”</p><p>“Yes back in the 90s, Dogstar. Our folk thrash punk band”</p><p>“Sounds interesting – I clearly wasn’t paying enough attention back in the 90s!”</p><p>“Well we weren’t exactly topping the charts so that would probably explain it!”</p><p>“Can I hear some of your stuff?”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Keanu fetched some cds and had a look through to pick a song, going for  “And I Pray”.</p><p>“Gosh, a man of many talents” she praised “what did you play?” </p><p>“the bass”</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>“wanna listen to some more music? I can hook up my phone to the speakers and we can play things on Spotify”.</p><p>“Sure, so you’re au fait with all the new tech? I took me ages to get there and I still have loads of cds and vinyl”</p><p>“me too   - believe me I’m generally way behind the curve with technology but my god-daughter  and my kid sister both played a role in bringing me into the 21st century”<br/>They spent the next couple of hours, huddled on the sofa, scrolling through music choices on his phone and sharing both his and her favourites as well as reminiscing about bands they’d grown up listening to and great concerts they’d been to. </p><p>It was around 1am, with Pink Floyd’s “Wish You Were Here” softly playing that Hannah’s head lolled onto Keanu’s shoulder, the impact startling her back awake</p><p>“sorry, sorry” she said embarrassed</p><p>“hey no worries, you wanna go to bed now?” he asked</p><p>“Yeah, as you saw, my eyes are closing” </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you set up in the guest room, I’ve got a spare t-shirt you can sleep in if you like and there’s a new toothbrush in the ensuite with your room. </p><p>The room was a pretty one, perhaps decorated with his god-daughter in mind she thought. Once he’d shown her where things were and how to work the shower, Keanu bade her goodnight with a light kiss on her cheek. Despite being so tired, it took Hannah a good half hour to fall asleep. She touched the cheek where he’d kissed her and giggled inwardly at herself for feeling like a giddy teenager. In the past 2 months, she’d recognised her growing fondness for Keanu, putting it down to a mix of absence making the heart grow fonder and the Covid crisis making her susceptible. She’d found him very attractive way before she met him but she certainly hadn’t expected that he would reciprocate those nascent feelings. Tonight his lingering gaze as they talked about grief, his befuddlement trying to get her to stay and his soft goodnight kiss all made her wonder and maybe even hope. Tomorrow was another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast and a bike ride with Keanu - what's not to like!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Hannah awoke just as the dawn was breaking experiencing a few moments of disquiet as she realised she wasn’t in her own bed at home. She threw on the big fluffy robe from the bathroom and padded out to the kitchen where she came across Keanu standing in his PJs making coffee his hair sticking up at crazy angles.</p><p>He greeted her with a big smile and the offer of coffee</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d like to go out for breakfast? I’ve got granola and milk but there’s a great little bakery I know that’s still open on the way to the beach and if we need to go beyond Santa Monica to get some space, we can carry on up to Malibu. It’s hopefully early enough to be quiet and safe on the beach though”</p><p>“Sure that sounds lovely” </p><p>They showered, got dressed and headed to the garage to get one of his bikes. As Hannah had never ridden on a motorbike before, Keanu talked her through how she needed to relax and lean with him, not fight it. </p><p>“And hold on tight of course but not too tight. I still need to breathe”</p><p>“Hold on tight?” she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye</p><p>“Yes mam” he grinned, wondering, just wondering if she was flirting with him.</p><p>“I think I can manage that” she replied with a wink. (yes definitely flirting he thought, “cool”)</p><p>They set off in the direction of the beach. The experience was thrilling - the feel of his body against hers was enough to send her pulse racing and added to that the feel of the wind in her face was invigorating. </p><p>Down on the beach they were able to find a sheltered, quiet spot where they laid out a rug and enjoyed their flask of coffee and the pastries they’d bought on the way.  When they had finished eating they lay back on the rug propped up on their elbows looking out at the sea.</p><p>“So how long is it before you head back to Germany?”</p><p>“Oh just about another week. When we get there we have to quarantine for 2 weeks in the hotel and then have a closed set with everyone confined to the studio and the hotel and maybe one or 2 other venues for the whole shoot.  In some ways it won’t be that different from a normal shoot but that limitation of our freedom to come and go will take some getting used to. Poor Carrie-Anne’s gonna miss her kids that’s for sure.”</p><p>“would she normally take them along with her” Hannah asked</p><p>“I don’t know to be honest. When we were in San Francisco they visited the set but then it’s not so far away. When we acted together on the Matrix films, the kids weren’t on the scene yet. As it will be the official school holidays she probably would have brought the whole family over for a vacation but that wouldn’t work now  - not with the closed set and a closed world”</p><p>He sighed</p><p>“Originally I’d planned to stay on after the shoot and take a holiday in Europe but that will have to wait now too”</p><p>“Sounds lovely, where would you have gone?”</p><p>“Well let’s see, Paris for sure, I’ve spent quite a bit of time there, have you been?”</p><p>“ah ha, when I was a student, I did languages and I spent 9 months as a teaching assistant in France. While I was there, I went to Paris to visit a friend. I’ve got a photo of me on the top of Notre Dame. She got out her phone to show him the photo which she’d scanned and shared on Facebook when the fire happened in 2019. </p><p>“Wow look at you, you’ve hardly changed!”</p><p>Yeah, right!” she scoffed “but thanks for the charming complement” she grinned. “So where after Paris and what would you do along the way?”</p><p>“well then maybe rent a car and drive down through rural France, stopping in little ivy clad hotels on market squares where I could sit and sip a cold beer in the evening and have one of their wonderful breakfasts in the morning with strong coffee, crusty baguettes, cold cold butter and the best apricot jam. Mmmmmmmmmm”</p><p>She laughed – “sounds like my kind of trip. I like a man who enjoys his food!”</p><p>There was a pause where Keanu was thinking “there she goes again” and Hannah was thinking “did I overstep?”</p><p>Keanu filled the slightly awkward silence by carrying on with his itinerary</p><p>“so from there I’d wind up in the hills of Provence, then head down to Monaco and on to Italy – I shot a film there once, in Tuscany  and it was heaven on earth. Then I’d go to Capri to stay with my sister Kim.”</p><p>“Wow that sounds like quite the trip. Well I guess that gives you something to aim for huh? It’s been so weird and tough hasn’t it and who knows when we’ll be able to have a more normal life again. Still I’m glad we could get together face to face before you go - after this we’ll be back to e mail and face time I ….. I’m going to really miss you” she said sadly.</p><p>“Me too” again he met her eyes and held her gaze. She felt her pulse quicken. “So shall we head back to mine, we didn’t really go over the script much in the end last night did we? We should take the chance while I’m here if that’s OK or do you have other plans” </p><p>“No. no other plans, so all good with me” she said happy to spend as much time as she could in his company. </p><p>They gathered their things and made their way back to the bike. There were a few people there in the parking lot arriving for the day and one of them spotted him and let out a squeal. Hannah laughed </p><p>“uh oh fan alert!”</p><p>The woman came over and launched into profuse apologies for bothering him, but she was a huge fan and just wanted to tell him that and hope she could get a photo with him. Keanu was his ever obliging self though he said they should stand a little apart and make it quick what with the virus situation.  The woman’s friend took the shot so no one had to touch each other’s phones etc and the encounter was over in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“That was really nice of you to oblige, does that happen all the time?”</p><p>“Not all the time but most days if I go somewhere public like this, I expect it. And people are mainly nice and respectful like her so really it’s no trouble. Comes with the territory.</p><p>“Well I guess that will have made her day too”</p><p>“I don’t know about that but I try to remember that seeing someone you’ve seen 6 foot high on the silver screen in real life is kind of special even though I can’t always get my head around it being me that gets that reaction! Come on let’s get out of here before there’s another one!”</p><p>Hannah helped him pack up their stuff and then climbed aboard the bike, looking forward to holding him tight again on the ride home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professions of love and taking it slow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the house, they set up in the dining room to read through the last scenes Hannah had written. They started with a funny moment during fertility treatment where Mark has to take a sample for testing and had mistakenly gone to the wrong hospital reception and had to explain exactly what kind of sample he was delivering. When he’d arrived red faced in the actual clinic they’d held up the sample as if checking whether the amount was worthy!</p><p>Keanu was laughing hard </p><p>“Oh my god poor, poor guy. That wasn’t in the book right? I think I would have remembered that!”</p><p>“No, I’d actually forgotten it – don’t know how as that was one of his favourites – he would practically dine out on it! Well with close friends of course.”</p><p>Then they’d moved on to some of the detail of treatments such as hormone injections and the ultrasounds including those where there was bad news.</p><p>“I know this has been done before in films – I was thinking that maybe we’d just have multiple shots of the good ones with a heartbeat merging each time into the static ones and just use silence. I guess we’ll need to see how the director thinks we should get it across. It was kind of like being in a relentless revolving door which always ended up leading to the crying ward!”</p><p>“or the crying ward where the only crying is other people’s babies being born”</p><p>Hannah, who had been looking down at the page, trying to hold back her own tears turned to look at Keanu when he spoke. He too had started to cry”</p><p>“come ‘ere” she said putting her arms around him and holding him as they each let the tears go”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sometimes I forget that this is going to set you off too!”</p><p>“it’s OK, I guess it’s just one of my worst ever memories. The silence contrasting with the noise of new life” he mumbled this into her shoulder and she hugged him tighter still as she felt quiet sobs shake his chest.</p><p>Eventually his breathing calmed and they separated slightly looking into each other’s eyes, each sensing a new tension. Keanu leaned towards her then stopped himself and looked down at his hands. </p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t start something now ..... I’m going away, I can’t ask you to put your life on hold ....”</p><p>Hannah took a deep breath and mustered her courage to be honest.</p><p>“Keanu, I’ve been in mourning these past 2 years, I’m 52, not a teenager. What do you think I’ll be doing while you’re away?, getting onto Tinder and scouting for dates? If you were to kiss me now.....”</p><p>“You think all I want to do is kiss you?”</p><p>Hannah flushed beet red, it was her turn now to look down at her hands.  Feeling her cheeks eventually cool, she looked up and met his eyes </p><p>“So can I kiss you and maybe more?” he asked.</p><p>She chuckled and nodded. He put his hands on her face and leaned in for a tender kiss. It started out chaste but quickly deepened to something more passionate. Her mind raced with the words ‘and maybe more’ sinking in.</p><p>Even as their arms wrapped around each other and his tongue slipped into her willing mouth and danced with her own, the possibility that he wanted to make love to her caused her stomach to knot and her rational mind to kick in. Her arms dropped and she put her palms on his chest as she pulled away from the kiss </p><p>“Keanu I, I’m” she paused and sighed trying to come up with the right words </p><p>“What, what is it sweetheart? Too much, too fast?”</p><p>“Maybe” she nodded sadly</p><p>“It’s just, ummm ......scary  I guess”</p><p>“Scary?”</p><p>“Ah ha”</p><p>“What? Starting a new relationship?”</p><p>She shook her head yes then added</p><p>“Sort of”</p><p>“So why else are you scared then?”</p><p>“Because, because you’re you and ...”</p><p>“What the ‘Keanu’ thing? Don’t say that! I thought we got over that after our first meeting”</p><p>“No not that, well maybe a tiny bit but not the fame thing really, more the experience thing”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>She sighed, she was going to have to spell it out for him </p><p>“Keanu, I only ever made love with Mark. He was my first. We were together for over 30 years, ..... I don’t know how to be intimate like that with another person..... you must have so much more experience”</p><p>A tear rolled down Hannah’s cheek now.</p><p>“Hey, hey don’t cry. Let’s just take things slow - and yeah I’ve had a lot more than one sexual partner I grant you but not so much experience with true intimacy .... so maybe you could show me a thing or too”</p><p>She laughed</p><p>“I don’t know about that!”</p><p>“Hey listen there’s no pressure from me. I’m not a teenager anymore, I can control myself you know. So why don’t you stay over again tonight if you can and we can just start with cuddling and sleeping ok? </p><p>“just cuddling sounds perfect ....... thank you, Keanu, for understanding”</p><p>He kissed her again, “no problem, come on let’s get some lunch?”</p><p>They made some chicken salad sandwiches which they ate by the pool under a sunshade. </p><p>“How long can you stay? When do your boys get back?”</p><p>“Not for a few more days. I need some fresh clothes though. So you want me to stay a while?” she asked shyly?</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m loving being with you ………… like I said, I’m really gonna miss you in  Germany.</p><p>“Me too” </p><p>“So please, stay, as long as you can, let’s make the most of our time – I won’t be back til September”</p><p>They worked out they would have 5 days before Keanu would fly to Germany and her boys would return from their grandparents and he wanted her with him the whole time. They’d each have a few meetings to fit in but would be free every evening and for several whole days, plenty of time they hoped to get to know each other even better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner and a sleepover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah left after lunch to pop home to fetch fresh clothes.  She also checked her fridge and found some steaks and asparagus as well as some pains au chocolat which would spoil if left.  She also grabbed her sour dough starter, hatching a plan to create a romantic French style breakfast on one of the mornings. If Keanu couldn’t have his road-trip with traditional breakfasts along the way this summer, then she could bring a taste of France to LA. She texted Keanu before returning to check what he had at home in the way of bowls and utensils. It turned out he had a pretty well equipped kitchen thanks to his sister Karina who was a keen cook and sometimes cooked for him at his place – she’d helped him to equip it so she could cook and bake if she wanted to while there. </p><p>Hannah did take her special baguette baking trays and earthenware baking cloche though as they were pretty specialist items. Sour dough had been Mark’s thing but she’d learned quite a bit alongside him. After his death she’d pledged to learn properly herself and was now quite accomplished at baking sour dough boules and baguettes.</p><p>When she arrived back at Keanu’s house and he opened his door and saw her, he threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>“Did you forget the kitchen sink?” he exclaimed.</p><p>Hannah blushed </p><p>“Sorry! I just needed a few things to make a treat for you”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m just joking. You look adorable with all your worldly goods on the doorstep! Come on let me help you with it all”</p><p>They got everything in and settled before deciding to get started on dinner. Keanu fired up the barbecue and Hannah started on the salad and steaming the asparagus. With the bbq heating up, Keanu came into the kitchen and walked up behind Hannah as she sliced tomatoes and cucumber. He slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck</p><p>“watch it!” she gasped “unless you want fingers in the salad!” </p><p>He chuckled and she put the knife down, turning in his arms to face him and press her palms to his firm chest</p><p>“I like that you’re so tactile – feels so good to be held again”</p><p>He leaned down to give her a feather light kiss, tender brown eyes holding hers, making her shiver.  She put her arms around his neck and burrowed into him. The thought that this felt a lot like love went through her mind, scaring and thrilling her in equal measure. She gave him a squeeze and whispered</p><p>“we should get those steaks on, huh?”</p><p>He pulled back and tweaked her nose “yup”</p><p>Dinner was had on the patio with the steaks paired with a robust red wine the likes of which Hannah had never tasted before.  He told her he’d picked it up at a vineyard in the Napa Valley prompting Hannah to confess her love of his film set there called “A Walk in the Clouds”</p><p>“You were so dreamy in that movie” </p><p>That of course made him blush.</p><p>“Still not good on taking complements are you Reeves!”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just, I don’t know why ….. silly really. I’m glad you liked it. It was very romantic to make that film. It kind of reminds me of now”</p><p>“how so?”</p><p>”because on that set, I was kind of in love with love you know? And right now I’m loving how you’re making me feel” As Hannah flushed bright red, he rushed to apologise</p><p>“Sorry, sorry I’m making you uncomfortable again aren’t I?</p><p>“No, not exactly ……. I’m just rusty on hearing anyone say such kind things, takes a bit of getting used to!”</p><p>“Ok, well get used to it, I don’t think I can stop! So what’s this treat your planning?”</p><p>“Well it won’t be ready til the day after tomorrow, but I am going to make you sour dough  baguettes for breakfast and bring France to you since you can’t have your road trip this summer”</p><p>“Wow, you make sourdough, cool. Where did you learn that?”</p><p>Hannah explained how she had given Mark the gift of a Sourdough course one Christmas and he’d loved it and kept it up afterwards, making sure to keep the magic ingredient of the ancient ‘starter’ alive by refreshing it every couple of weeks. The origins of the starter were from a French bakery some 100 years ago so she really was bringing France to LA.</p><p>“I have to start it tonight but then the main work will be tomorrow. But it’s not much work either, just time”</p><p>They chatted some more over the lovely wine, retiring to the living room and more music when it got a little chilly. This evening, they snugged close on the sofa, Hannah leaning contentedly against Keanu’s chest. He’d show her his phone so she could choose tracks and each time his arm would brush against her breast, making her shiver. Each time he’d ask </p><p>“you cold?”</p><p>The first time he asked, she was lost for words for a moment before she admitted she was reacting to his touch.</p><p>He kept asking and each time she’d say no and they giggled together, Hannah loving this endearingly boyish side to him. </p><p>Eventually, she changed it up and said </p><p>“Yes I am cold, do you wanna warm me up”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulders</p><p>“Ready for bed? Just to sleep ok?”  he was quick to reassure “though I might want a few more kisses if that’s OK?”</p><p> “Come on let’s go” she grinned, getting up first and pulling him up off the sofa.</p><p>Hannah got changed into a simple pair of short pyjamas while Keanu was in the bathroom, then once she’d cleaned her teeth and he’d undressed down to his boxers, they turned down the bed and climbed in and she settled into his arms.</p><p>Can I ask how you like to sleep, I mean do you like to be held?”</p><p>“Well I’ve got used to not being held obviously but before, I was usually little spoon as we went to sleep, then sometime in the night we’d always end up back to back, I was always curious as to how long that took ...”</p><p>She smiled at the memory</p><p>“Well how about we change it up and I’m little spoon. I don’t know that I can be responsible for my body as big spoon!, plus like you say we’ll probably just separate some time in the night anyway”</p><p>“OK”</p><p>Keanu gave her a quick peck on the lips then rolled away and reached for the light to flick it off. In the darkness, Hannah turned and slid her arm over his warm back relishing his scent as her breathing and pulse gradually settled.</p><p>Then she let out a giggle!</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“mmm just wondering what 31 year old me, walking out of the theatre having just seen The Matrix would have to say about this!”</p><p>She felt Keanu’s body shake a little as he chuckled</p><p>“And what would she say?</p><p>Mmmm probably “hi 5 but why the hell are you just sleeping?</p><p>“All in good time, all in good time tell her” he breathed as they drifted off to sleep”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another bike ride and some skinny dipping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah stirred in at around 7, disoriented at first given she was in a strange house and another new bed and she was not alone. </p><p>Keanu lay behind her, his left arm around her and his large hand cupping her left breast. His gentle sleeping breaths tickled on her neck and his knees were tucked in against the back of hers. It felt right and she smiled. She’d worried the night before about being overwhelmed by memories of Mark. You don’t forget 30 years of togetherness in an instant after all. Her assurance that this felt right gave her the confidence to squeeze his arm and push her body gently back into his in attempt to stir him from his slumber. He shifted and squeezed her lightly, mumbling a ‘good morning’.</p><p>“Good morning to you”</p><p>“Guess I became big spoon after all huh?”</p><p>“Mmmmmm and it feels so good you’ll be glad to know”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>He squeezed her tighter and kissed the back of her neck eliciting a groan from her. She eased over onto her back and he loomed over her stroking her face with the back of his hand before dipping down to kiss her, catching her lower lip with his. She closed her eyes and the kiss lingered until he broke away. </p><p>“Sorry to say, I have meetings this morning – some costume fittings and a briefing about safe shooting practices.  When I get back this afternoon, we could go for another ride if you like. I got the impression you liked it yesterday”</p><p>“That sounds great – you’re right I did love it, especially the holding you tight part”</p><p>They grinned at each other and kissed again.</p><p>Groaning, Keanu pulled away as he needed to get ready. Hannah would work on the script and her sour dough project until his return.</p><p>When afternoon came, they headed up on the bike to the hills and through Topanga Canyon.  He’d pulled over and showed her where he spilled off his bike in the dark over 30 years ago, leaving him with his famous scar from sternum to belly.  Hannah had hugged him tight, thankful that he was much more careful these days.</p><p>All the way back to his house as the sun was setting, Hannah’s hands were placed firmly on Keanu’s midriff, occasionally stroking up, occasionally lower and she could feel him moan when she did. It made her smile to think of giving pleasure to him now and maybe also when they arrived home. They hadn’t talked specifically about what they each wanted  - she wished she could stop overthinking everything but realised it  was just a consequence of age. She knew what the intimacy of sex would entail - how it might cement things if they did it before he left but also leave them deprived whilst he was gone. And if they waited, maybe it would build anticipation or perhaps desire might fade, wither on the vine. Her gut said to just go for it despite all her worries. She wanted him, he certainly seemed to want her and, the pandemic had led to her having a more ‘seize the day’ mentality than ever before. She hoped he’d feel the same way.</p><p>When they got home they went straight to the kitchen and he grabbed some bottles of water from the fridge  -  they each took a long draught, hot from the ride. Keanu suggested they sit out a while on the terrace where he had a lovely swing seat for 2 where they could snuggle. Feeling grubby from the ride she asked if she could take another shower first</p><p>“or we could just take a dip in the pool” he offered.</p><p>“I don’t have a costume” </p><p>“and?”</p><p>“and so I’d have to swim in my underwear or …..”</p><p>“or skinny dip” he grinned boyishly at her and she laughed.</p><p>“Look” he said walking round the granite counter to stand in front of her “You know I wanna make love to you don’t you?” </p><p>“well I do now” she laughed blushing a little.</p><p>“and I think, well I hope that I’m right, that you want that too.” She nodded her acquiescence</p><p>“ Now I know we could wait til I get back from Germany, but you know I kind of think in these …… “unprecedented times”, that maybe we should just you know ….”</p><p>“seize the day?” she finished for him.</p><p>“Yes seize the day ……………. So why don’t we just go to my room, get naked and run out of those doors and jump in the pool OK?”</p><p>“OK” she whispered looking up into his soft brown eyes as he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.</p><p>He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway to his room laughing. Once there he stripped off quickly stopping at his boxers since she was lagging behind him</p><p>“come on slow coach” he teased but saw she was frozen, her jacket, shoes and jeans removed but everything else still in place  “hey don’t be shy”</p><p>“sorry” she said sitting on the bed looking a bit crestfallen”</p><p>“hey what is it?”</p><p>“Keanu …………. Am I…………”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Am I the oldest woman you’ve ever seen naked?”</p><p>“Well technically I haven’t seen you naked have I?”</p><p>“You know what I mean, I just feel, god, insecure I guess. I mean I’m old”</p><p>“Younger than me!” he said</p><p>“Yes but you didn’t answer my question, am I the oldest? The only one with a caesarean scar ………”</p><p>“Hannah, Hannah, Hannah don’t do this, I don’t know and I certainly don’t care if you’re the oldest and I’ve definitely been with a woman who’s had kids before if not a caesarean.   Anyway check out my scar!” </p><p>He walked up to her, placing his stomach up close to her face. She traced the long scar from his sternum down to the top of his boxers then laid her cheek against his stomach, her breathing, that had become erratic in her panic, gradually slowing.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m being an idiot”</p><p>“Yes you are - but I get it. Please, just trust me. Let’s take off your clothes and go enjoy the pool”</p><p>Hannah nodded and smiled up at him.</p><p>He took her hands and lifted them up above her head then lifted the hem of her t- shirt, pulling it up over her head and off before laying it on the chair next to the bed. Then he pushed the straps of her bra, first off one shoulder then the next before reaching round and undoing the clasp. He didn’t pull it off but tugged at her arms to make her stand up. As the bra fell he crouched down in front of her, kissing her stomach just above the caesarean scar and looked up at her. Her breath hitched in her throat. She stared down at him, holding his eyes, feeling like he was worshipping her.</p><p>“What”</p><p>“Your eyes are so beautiful” she whispered</p><p>“Thank you” he said without a trace of conceit.</p><p>He planted a wet kiss on her stomach and then tugged on her panties, sliding them down to her ankles so she could step out of them. He lay is face against her soft thatch of dark blonde hair and breathed in her scent as he felt her shiver. </p><p>She chuckled</p><p>“I don’t know why I’m shivering as you’re making me very hot!”</p><p>“Time for the pool then – before we both spontaneously combust!”</p><p>He stood quickly, shucked his boxers and turned before she could even glimpse the part of his body she was most curious to see. Then he opened the patio doors and ran with a yelp, jumping into the pool. She followed suit, plunging into the water before bobbing up spluttering at the sudden chill on her skin. She trod water gently for a moment and he swam up to her a broad grin on his face</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s wonderful once you get used to it”</p><p>She turned to take in the view which she’d not focussed on much thus far. It was breath-taking.</p><p>“Like it?”</p><p>“It’s really amazing, I love it”</p><p>“Well we can take our fill in the swing seat after our swim OK? I’ve got an idea for what we should talk about before we make love”</p><p>“You do?” she said not able to resist looking down to see his erection waving gently in the water.</p><p>“Yes!” he grinned at her looking at him so hotly. “I want you to tell me what you like, what you want me to do to you and with you. Let’s get inhibitions out of the way and be honest. I want this to be right and I know hearing you say those things will turn me on and hopefully you too”</p><p>She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him to her for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.  They dunked briefly under the water, lips still locked for a moment until she released him, both rising up and laughing.</p><p>“OK, OK it’s a deal. Just let me swim a few lengths and then we’ll get out OK.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tell me what you want, what you really really want!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They each swam separately up and down the narrow pool for about 10 minutes after which Keanu climbed out and went in the house to grab towels for them both and a blanket to snuggle under on the swing seat. Hannah watched and admired his long legs and the firm globes of his buttocks as he strode, stark naked, to the patio doors of his bedroom. He was a sight to behold that’s for sure!</p><p>Hannah waited till he returned, towel wrapped round his waist before she climbed out of the pool into the warmth of a fluffy white towel which he held out for her and wrapped around her, gently rubbing her skin dry. </p><p>“Come on then, let’s get cosy under this he said, holding up the soft blanket and dropping his towel. Hannah’s breath caught once more at the sight of his lean limbs and his golden skin. She swallowed, trying to battle down another bout of nerves. Keanu held out his hand which she took, causing her towel to drop and it was his turn to catch his breath …</p><p>“You’re beautiful you know?”</p><p>She looked down shyly</p><p>“you’re too kind – now let’s get under that or we’ll catch a chill”</p><p>They manoeuvred themselves into the swing seat giggling as it rocked making getting comfortable tricky  but at last she found herself snuggled in the crook of his arm leaning her head against his chest and the soft blanket tucked in around them to keep out the breeze. Hannah let out a contented sigh.</p><p>“You won’t fall asleep now will you? I’m expecting full disclosure you know?”</p><p>“No I won’t. I’m just feeling very relaxed – hey but this can’t all be one way - we should take it in turns or I’ll just be embarrassed telling you all my desires!”</p><p>“OK, OK, you’re right that’s only fair, but you start please………what is the first thing you need me to know?”</p><p>“mmmmmmmmm, well maybe this will be no surprise but I like to be kissed to begin with”</p><p>He chuckled his agreement</p><p>“Ok not a surprise I agree but kissed how?”</p><p>“soft and slow please and not all teeth clashing and breath depriving – know what I mean?”</p><p>“uh huh. Message received …………have you ever seen my film “Sweet November”  </p><p>“yeah but many years ago now, why?”</p><p>“Well there was a scene where I’ve basically agreed to stay the night with Sarah but I go all in with some heavy kissing and ass grabbing and she’s resisting and I then storm off coz I don’t “need anyone telling me how to be in the sack”</p><p>“Nice phrasing!”</p><p>He giggled – “well I came back in and did it right in the end! – so no unenlightened Nelson Moss  then?”</p><p>“Correct”</p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p>“Well I like kissing too so no problem there – and I like to undress and to be undressed sometimes, that can be quite the turn on”</p><p>“Yes – it certainly was earlier” she said giving him a squeeze.</p><p>“OK, good, what else”</p><p>“Gosh, errmmmm ……….. stroking please?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“arms, yes definitely arms” She shivered a little “and back, shoulders, thighs, hips …….”</p><p>“everything around the prizes you mean”</p><p>“Yes! – I like the build-up and the drama”</p><p>“But I can stroke the prizes too in time right”</p><p>“Oh yes and kiss and suck and nibble” she giggled again “it’s a good job I can’t see you saying all this stuff, I think I’ve gone bright red!”</p><p>“I can feel your cheek burning” So anyway, are we still going soft and slow with all that kissing”, he paused for effect, “sucking ……………..and nibbling?”</p><p>Hannah’s muffled chuckles vibrated against his chest</p><p>“weeell you can probably up the intensity as things progress I guess though I’ve never been into biting but who knows, like I told you my frame of reference is pretty limited!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t bank on it – I was thinking about it and you’ve probably had more sex than me, I know with just one partner but there have been some pretty fallow times for me  with months going by and no action!”</p><p>“Ok well maybe that’s a little reassuring, I guess.”</p><p>“So where did we get to? We’ve stroked, kissed, sucked and nibbled ………… where do you stand on …. Damn, this word always sounds crass …….</p><p>“fingering?” she offered.</p><p>“yes! How did you know?”</p><p>“It’s something I heard a comedy sketch on  - how when we were younger that was all anyone did before they got fully into sex but it had kind of gone out of fashion – made us oldies laugh.”</p><p>“and?”</p><p>“and what?”</p><p>“do you like it?”</p><p>“yes so long as it’s done right I love it – I can cum that way easily with the right mix of moves”</p><p>Keanu shifted on the seat</p><p>“this is starting to really turn me on but we need to cover more bases!”</p><p>“Wait, it’s my turn to ask you stuff”</p><p>“right, you’re right – what do you want to know?”</p><p>“Where do you like to be touched in the build up?”</p><p>“mmmmmm, nipples, you can even suck them if you like ………..and stroke my back ………….. I like to lie on my front and for a woman to straddle me and massage me from the shoulders down and finish at my butt stroking under my balls”</p><p>“mmmmm” Hannah  squeezed him a little tighter and wove her legs together with his under the banket, bringing her pussy hair against his upper thigh.</p><p>“Positions” Keanu stated, now growing anxious to go and enact the wish list.</p><p>“In a hurry are we? You sound like a ballet director!” </p><p>“Yes I’m definitely feeling a sense of urgency right now” he laughed , so tell me about positions”</p><p>“well they all have their moments, the ones I’ve tried anyway. We didn’t have a copy of the Karma Sutra or anything?”</p><p>“So missionary?”</p><p>“Of course, best for lo ….  Errrr  connection as well as kissing”</p><p>“You can say love you know – doesn’t matter that we probably don’t know for sure if we have that yet …….. but I know I’m headed that way”</p><p>“Ok, she mumbled against his chest, grinning to herself like a giddy teenager</p><p>“Right, what’s left? Woman on top?”</p><p>“Yes most definitely – first, there will be a lovely view ……………..and”</p><p>“I can feel your cheeks burning again, and what”</p><p>“and great penetration leading to outstanding orgasms!”</p><p>Keanu just growled at that.</p><p>“and from behind?” </p><p>“Yes  - again good for penetration …………and good for first thing in the morning when you’ve no idea if you have bad breath!”</p><p>“Oh you mean lying down from behind   - what about doggy style”</p><p>It was Hannah’s turn to moan now</p><p>“Love it – but with a mirror so I can see you please”</p><p>“yes mam I think that can be arranged ……….. and what about oral sex?”</p><p>“Oh my god yes please.  Maybe the thing I’ve missed the most ………”</p><p>Keanu hugged her a little closer, knowing this whole conversation was both a recipe for driving arousal but also one tinged with sadness because of Mark.</p><p>“Dare I ask if it’s giving or receiving that you’re most looking forward to”</p><p>“I confess it’s receiving that I’ve missed but I like both so I’ll try not to be too selfish! </p><p>“No problem – anyhow, you’re in luck as I actually prefer giving …. Mmmm nothing like the taste of a woman in my opinion.”</p><p>Hannah shivered a little at the delicious thought of his mouth on her.</p><p>“So we’ve talked about what we should do – anything I shouldn’t do?”</p><p>“well I guess you should never really rule anything out entirely buuuuuuuuuut, I guess I don’t really dig S&amp;M or anal sex. Hope that’s OK with you”</p><p>“Of course ………..not really my thing either and I would never force you to do anything you weren’t on board with OK?”</p><p>“OK”</p><p>For a while they just snuggled quietly, enjoying the shared sense of a gathering purpose until eventually Keanu lent back, met her eyes at last and spoke”</p><p>“So, can I invite my lady back to the master bedroom where I will endeavour to meet her every need?”</p><p>“Yes you may!”</p><p>“Do I need condoms?</p><p>“Nope, no need. I doubt there would be any risk of pregnancy anyway but I still have a coil and no diseases so as long as you’ve been a good boy …………”</p><p>“I have   - all tested and signed off for the movie – plus I haven’t actually had sex since, well………. before I met you”</p><p>“What?, really ………… I just assumed………”</p><p>“Maybe I knew” he grinned “I dunno,  it’s not like I had a gazillion opportunities but I just haven’t been interested ………. until now”</p><p>“Lucky me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Consumation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keanu stood up first, his arousal clear as day as he stood, naked, in front of Hannah who giggled as her eyes rested on his erect cock.</p><p>“oh you think the state you’ve got me in is funny do you?” he said laughing “I think you’d better hurry your ass up and help me out with it, don’t you”</p><p>He pulled her up and dragged her at pace back to the bedroom where he scooped her up and threw her on the bed making her squeal. He fell on top of her then, resting on his elbows so he didn’t squash her and started to scatter delicate kisses all over her face until he finally settled on her mouth. Tugging on her lower lip softly, he then stuck out his tongue and licked along her lips until she opened her mouth and welcomed him in.</p><p>As the kiss deepened and he moaned low in his throat, he rolled to his side, pulling her with him. They carried on kissing, softly and tenderly, just as she’d said she wanted, before eventually starting to stroke each other, pressing and skimming their limbs lightly.  He stroked her folds gently, dipping his finger between them to smear the flowing juices around to ease his movement. She arched up encouraging his fingers to push inside, first one then two making her cry out in need. She could feel her heart beating wildly and she wanted nothing more than him inside her now but then she remembered his massage request and, realising the benefit of cooling things off a little, she broke their kiss and urged him onto his front so she could fulfil his wish. </p><p>The contended little noises he made as she stroked his scapula bones and worked her way down to the base of his spine made her juices flow and she started to grind herself against him, spreading the wetness on the skin at the top of his buttocks. Just as she reached her goal of softly stroking the underside of his heavy balls, he called out</p><p>“Stop, stop, you’re going to make me cum! ………. and we simply cannot have that yet!”</p><p>Reluctantly she eased off him and rolled to her back panting.</p><p>He rolled back over, then got on his knees and leaned over her balancing on outstretched arms either side of her head, looming over her, his lips reddened and parted, his pupils dark with lust. She parted her legs and he moved to settle between them, leaning down to kiss her again.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>She nodded and watched as he took himself in hand and started to push inside her hot cunt.</p><p>Despite the preparation work of his fingers, she was tight and she sucked in her breath leading him to pause but she arched up and grasped his behind to pull him in all the way to her cervix.</p><p>“God!” Keanu gasped “You feel amazing ……you OK? , can I? …………..”</p><p>“God yes do it, I need this so much” she moaned so he started to slowly pump in and out. He was still raised up on his arms so he could look down and watch as he pulled almost all the way out, his cock glossy with juices before plunging back into her juicy opening. He couldn’t sustain that for long though, not without coming far too soon, so he changed position to prop himself on his elbows and claim her mouth with a deep kiss. She clasped her fingers around his strong neck and held him to his task.</p><p>He was grinding on her now, changing the angle of his thrusts, determined to find that special place to saw against with his member and bring her to orgasm at least once before reaching his own end.<br/>He knew as soon as he’d found it from her gasp and the sharp upward thrust of her hips towards his.</p><p>“Is that good?, do I have the right place baby?”</p><p>“oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YES” was her only reply as he felt her pussy spasm around him and a rush of warmth as her cunt released its juices while she continued to moan and pant her thanks.</p><p>Keanu could feel the buzzing at the base of his spine beginning to spread through his body leading him to push up and extend his arms so he could pump rapidly, a low moan building in his throat.</p><p>“yes, yes, I’m coming again” she cried</p><p>“agh agh aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God, yes” he shouted as her pussy pulsed around him again and he came, almost delirious with the pleasure shooting across his whole being.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her, resting on his elbows which allowed him to keep his weight off her but to still pepper her lips with soft kisses”</p><p>Eventually he rolled off onto his back, sweat trickling off his hot forehead</p><p>“Wow” he whispered reaching across and grabbing her hand.</p><p>“yes , indeed, wow! That was  ………………….. what’s that thing you say you always strive for in your films ……………….oh yes “super perfect”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad …………..it was for me too”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm”</p><p>Hannah rolled on her side and snuggled in the crook of his arm. He gave her arm a squeeze and then they both rested quietly before drifting off to sleep.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to know you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah stirred about an hour later, cocooned in Keanu’s arms. She eased out carefully and headed to use the bathroom. After washing her hands, she paused looking at her reflection in the mirror. The way things were turning out had been a delightful revelation and she hoped so much that something strong would emerge – maybe even a second chance for love for her.  She headed back to find Keanu stirring too.</p><p>“Hey beautiful” he cooed softly.</p><p>She blushed and dove under the covers quickly, snuggling up again.</p><p>“Are you ready for dinner?”</p><p>“I’m a little peckish but not starving”</p><p>“Mmmmm well I am  ……………… only  I wanna start with dessert”</p><p>“huh?” she looked up at him quizzically.</p><p>He grinned back. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m in the mood for something sweet and juicy……”</p><p>He let his words hang in the air and she figured out what he meant.</p><p>As it dawned on her, she grinned and blushed simultaneously. </p><p>“Does that sound appealing” he asked wanting to be sure it wasn’t too soon. She just nodded and lay her head back on the pillow as Keanu shifted to lean up on outstretched arms, hovering above her. He kissed her softly, gazing lovingly into her eyes.</p><p>“anything you don’t like, just say OK?  I know I don’t, you know, really know you yet so ………”</p><p>“shhhhhhhhh, don’t feel Marks’ shadow OK, I’m here with you now and just the thought of your mouth on me is driving me crazy!”</p><p>Keanu groaned and started to kiss her forehead, her cheeks then her neck. She arched up and moaned as he moved lower to her breasts where he spent many minutes sucking her nipples  til they were rosy and protruding.  </p><p>Keanu sat up on his knees, stroking her flanks softly</p><p>“God do you know how beautiful your breasts are? They really are fantastic”</p><p>She giggled</p><p>“thank you for the compliment, so not made too saggy by age and motherhood?”</p><p>“No not at all, they’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, and this” he said laying his palm on her bush “ is also looking very enticing”</p><p>He shuffled his legs down the bed, lying on his front and she spread her legs so he could lie between them. </p><p>He started his mission kissing and licking her thighs, breathing in deeply of her scent whilst gently starting to tease her folds. </p><p>“God I love how you smell”</p><p>He carried on kissing until he reached her pussy but just hovered over it at first, exploring with his fingers and letting her feel his hot breath but never actually making contact with his mouth. Hannah moaned and arched her hips up whispering </p><p>“like to tease huh?”</p><p>“I want to take you on a journey and it’s gonna start real slow” he said, his voice gravelly and deep drawing another moan from her lips.</p><p>He relented then and kissed her nub with the most delicate of touches drawing little muffled squeals from Hannah.  Then he switched to a more forceful attack - he stuck out his tongue and dove into her entrance, groaning at the flow of juices he found there and relishing how she bucked up towards his face.  Sensing the building tension he slowed again but returned to her clit to give it his more devoted attention, kissing and sucking at it, working his tongue around and around as if coaxing the throbbing bundle of nerves to explode with pleasure. Hannah had started now to roll her hips up into his face as the waves of pleasure grew, pressing her hands first to her breasts and then to her hips as he worked and worked, groaning louder and louder as her clit grew large and hard.</p><p>Finally she let go </p><p>“yes, yes, yes” she cried grabbing at the sheets as she did and heaving her hips higher as she felt her every nerve scream and pulse as she came in his mouth. He drank her in and then slowly eased her down to earth, resting his hand on her belly and lying there, breathing in the musky, juicy reward of his efforts.</p><p>Hannah lay panting, her hand over her eyes. Slowly she came around and looked down to find him looking up at her, a small smile on his face and his brown eyes sparkling with happiness.</p><p>“come ere” she breathed and he shimmied up to rest at her side, kissing her forehead gently..</p><p>“thank you, that was ………….. errrm masterful, no, a masterclass in cunnilingus!”<br/>“why glad to be of service mam” he laughed.</p><p>“You need some attention now?”</p><p>“mmmmmm  will you come and ride me? So I can enjoy those fabulous breasts in all their glory”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure”</p><p>“I’m just trying to work through as much of your wish list before I have to leave!”</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that now” she said leaning up.</p><p>Keanu reached round and pulled her on top of him, before cupping her neck and pulling her head down for a soft kiss. His tongue swirled around hers, arm pressing her tightly to his chest. She could taste herself on him and feel his erection hard against her thigh, more wetness pooled out of her aching pussy. </p><p>She groaned and raised up on her knees. Keanu grasped his cock and lined it up with her and she sank slowly down moaning low in her throat as she felt him stretch her walls. As the last of his thick member was sheathed by her, she panted in little gasps. He stopped pushing up sensing her tension  - at this angle, he filled her completely and stretched her to the limit. </p><p>“You OK sweetheart?”</p><p>“ah ha – just give me a minute to get used to the feel of you in this position” </p><p>He pulled her into another passionate kiss and as they kissed she could feel her pussy gradually stretching to accommodate him and she started to move gently. Before long, she felt able to lift up, rest her palms on his chest and begin to ride him. Keanu let out a loud groan as he grasped her breasts</p><p>“have you any idea how beautiful you are?”</p><p>She shook her head ‘no’  “but thanks!............oooooh, ohhh”</p><p>“you OK?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m just …”</p><p>“coming?”</p><p>“Yeah ahghhhh” her words were lost in her loud moans and she increased her pace to bring herself to orgasm. As she panted and moaned, she looked down at Keanu and could see he was close too, holding on, eyes squeezed shut and face contorted. She carried on slowly rising up and plunging down on him drawing out his pleasure.</p><p>“Open your eyes and come for me ………...please”</p><p>His eyes flew open as he thrust his hips up to meet her once, twice, three times before yelling out as his release hit him. He couldn’t hold her gaze throughout, his head lolling back on the pillow as his moans quietened and he pulled her to lie on his chest, kissing the top of her head. They were both panting, hearts pounding in their chests, breathing slowing gradually.</p><p>Hannah lifted her head and placed a tender kiss on his lips before lifting away and rolling to his side.</p><p>They lay for several minutes just gazing into each other’s eyes, smiles playing on their lips between tender kisses.</p><p>“So have you worked up an appetite now? he asked.</p><p>“Yup sure have, come on let’s get up and order a pizza. I’m starving!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Declarations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Keanu awoke to the wonderful aroma of baking bread. Hannah had got up without waking him at 7 so she could get everything set for their taste of France breakfast.</p><p>She’d laid out the place settings and all the accompaniments on the patio table and was sitting at the kitchen island enjoying a coffee when the aroma lured Keanu from his bed. </p><p>“Oh my God, I could get used to this!” he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.</p><p>Just then the timer beeped and she pulled out 2 crusty brown baguettes and a giant boule from the oven all with cracks on the top revealing the treasure within. She set them on the cooling racks and then lent over placing her ear close to the breads</p><p>“what are you doing?!”</p><p>“Listening for the crack”</p><p>“the what?”</p><p>“In France, she explained, when the bread comes out of the oven it starts to make a lovely cracking noise and they say “ca craque!” it’s such a gorgeous sound.</p><p>Keanu joined her in her little listening project</p><p>“oh yeah cool, you really can hear them, how long do we have to leave them to rest? I’m starving!”</p><p>“When are you not?”</p><p>“touche!”</p><p>Once the bread was cool enough, they went outside and feasted like kings on the delicious baguettes. Keanu spread his first slice thickly with the fine butter she’d brought from home which had salt crystals running through it and dove in, making yummy noises all the while. His favourite was having it with apricot jam  - another item she’s bought from home because it was her favourite Bonne Maman brand imported from France. Keanu raved about it all leaving Hannah proud of herself for having the idea and the delicious outcome. After breakfast they stayed chilling by the pool, each lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>“what you thinking ‘bout’ Keanu asked eventually</p><p>“just time passing ……… and you going again is rushing up at us like a steam train”</p><p>“yeah, me too, I’m sorry about that …………. You regretting what we’ve started?”</p><p>“uh uh  - not at all silly, it’s been lovely” she sighed  “you’re lovely” she said softly, meeting his hazel eyes.</p><p>“You too” he answered threading his fingers together with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Come ‘ere” he said</p><p>She rose from her chair and went to sit straddled across him, leaning down to meet his lips.  </p><p>They sat kissing in the chair for a long time, gently exploring each other’s mouths, low moans accompanying their kisses.  She could feel wetness pooling in her panties and his hard on growing beneath her.</p><p>“Ever done it out here?” she asked.</p><p>“You know, actually no – I never have” he answered honestly.</p><p>“and here’s me thinking of you as some lothario doing it all the time in every room and on the patio, in the pool……..”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“I told you, I haven’t actually had that much action and to be honest I have often chosen not to bring women back here, you know, to my space”</p><p>“I’m honoured” she said</p><p>“and rightly so” he answered “So that’s what you want? To do it out here?”</p><p>She nodded, giggling and stood to remove her panties from beneath the sundress she was wearing while he un-zipped his jeans and pealed them off along with his boxers.</p><p>“Climb back on” he encouraged and Hannah willingly obliged, carefully lining up with him and sliding down onto his rock hard cock, groaning as she did before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.</p><p>Her feet could reach the patio and she used it for leverage to rise up and down on him going agonisingly slowly at first but gradually speeding up as Keanu thrust up grunting and grabbing onto her hips more tightly.  <br/>“God you feel so good, so hot around me” </p><p>“and you’re so hot and fucking hard in me” she said groaning and leaning back slightly. Keanu could see her breasts bouncing through the light fabric of her sundress with each movement.  At this new angle, Keanu’s cock rubbed perfectly against her G-spot and her breath started to come in rapid pants as she quickly neared her climax.</p><p>“God I’m close, are you coming for me Baby?”</p><p>She only nodded in response, as a low moan accompanied the pulsing and clenching of her pussy around him. The sight of her letting go and the feel of her clenching his hard dick was enough to push Keanu over the edge. He shouted out as the pleasure coursed through his veins reaching his fingers and toes. She fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing hard. He squeezed her tight, holding her close as his heartrate slowly calmed.  Eventually she raised her head and grasped his face with both hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips, a tear rolling down her cheek as she did.</p><p>“hey what’s wrong?” Keanu asked, concerned.</p><p>“nothing, nothing at all, they’re happy tears” she said taking a shaky breath</p><p>“I thought I was, you know, all closed up literally, you know like Diane Keaton in your movie, that I wouldn’t have this kind of intimacy ever again, so thank you”</p><p>“back at ya!”</p><p> “now my 31 year old self really would be giving me a hi 5” she laughed and he joined in chuckling and giving her a literal hi 5 before hugging her tightly again.</p><p>“Come on, let’s clean up and go in, I gotta start thinking about my packing, see if I need to buy anything before I go”</p><p>The next few days passed in a blissful haze of making love, cooking meals, bike rides and general companionship. They watched movies, played chess and scrabble, listened to more music and sometimes just each read a book in comfortable silence.  She helped him with packing and they made plans for their keeping in touch calls and a grand reunion in September - they hoped he could be back in time to celebrate his 56th birthday on 2nd September.</p><p>On their last night, their lovemaking was passionate yet tender. Keanu took things slowly, wanting to prolong the pleasure and the feelings of togetherness as long as he could. His cock was so hard and thick that Hannah was a writhing mess as she came over and over again as he rubbed over her G spot with skill and precision.  When he came his face was writhed in bliss and he yelled out her name as he rode the tingling waves of ecstasy.</p><p>As they lay exhausted in the tangle of sheets, breathing hard, fingertips just brushing, he turned to her.</p><p>“You OK”</p><p>“mmmm”</p><p>“Good enough send off for ya?”</p><p>“Absolutely perfect thank you – I feel like jello on the inside!”</p><p>He giggled “me too, my fingers and toes are still tingling, good to know we oldies have still got it right?”</p><p>“yeah – god my kids would probably be horrified to know I’m still “doing it!”</p><p>“you going to tell them? About me I mean?”</p><p>“What about you”?</p><p>“errrrm ….” Keanu frowned, suddenly feeling vulnerable then she quickly smacked him on the arm</p><p>“of course I’m going to tell them…………. Don’t quite know how to broach the subject” she paused, wondering whether to go for it or not “ how to broach the subject that I’ve fallen in love again”<br/>‘<br/>She held her breath, wondering if she’d made him freak out.</p><p>Keanu rolled to face her again, looking into her eyes with the most tender expression.</p><p>“I love you too………… and I’m not just saying it coz you did, don’t think that. I haven’t felt this giddy or this sad about being apart from someone for a very, very long time”</p><p>They kissed softly, not needing any more words, each storing up this happy memory to carry them through to September.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Separation and reunion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The period of the shoot passed slowly but somehow they made it work. Calls were scheduled every other afternoon to align with Keanu’s morning and they’d spend half an hour hearing news and making plans for his return.</p><p>A couple of times her kids were at home when he called and would joke around with him about the Matrix 4, trying to get him to reveal something, anything about the plot but he wasn’t budging!</p><p>Initially, they’d been shocked at the news of their mum’s new relationship and somewhat suspicious but they had gradually accepted it and were looking forward to actually meeting him come September. Seeing how happy their mother was and how normal he was on the calls settled some of their qualms.</p><p>Hannah continued the work on the script while Keanu was away, sharing updates as she went. As August drew to a close, she had finalised the last scenes and sent them over to Keanu. She was looking forward to hearing how he liked her ending.</p><p>3pm August 31st</p><p>Hannah’s phone lit up as the Facetime message came through, She clicked the phone icon with her thumb and Kean’s beaming face sprang up in technicolour.</p><p>“Hey beautiful” he crooned</p><p>“Back at ya”   Hannah gave the by now expected reply to his statement - they’d got in the habit of this little ritual since their first facetime interactions from Germany and they both secretly relished having a ‘thing’ they did as a couple.</p><p>“So are you all wrapped up now – did you get that last scene fixed last night?”</p><p>“Yup, all done and dare I say it, we were super perfect!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less!” she grinned.</p><p>“Talking of super-perfect things, I read the final scenes just now”</p><p>“You liked it then?” she grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, them hanging the angels on the Christmas tree is so beautiful, tender and poignant, yet still happy. I loved it and so did Carrie-Ann. You can tell it’s grounded in your truth”</p><p>“I didn’t know she was reading it! Hannah exclaimed.  “Wow that’s making it more real”</p><p>“We’ll make it, I’m sure of it”</p><p>They continued to chat, confirming when his flight would get in. She offered to wait until the next day to come to his house to give him a bit of jet lag recovery time but he insisted they not wait a minute longer than they had to, to re-unite. </p><p>“If I call as my car leaves the airport and you set off from your house then, we should synchronize. I can’t wait a day longer to have you in my arms”</p><p>“you old softie”</p><p>“hey less of the old, I’m feeling it in my bones after this film, I don’t need you to reinforce it!”<br/>.<br/>They signed off, both excited about the next day’s reunion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>September 1st 4pm</p><p> </p><p>Hannah pulled up on Keanu’s drive and checked her phone seeing a text from him sent a minute ago saying “ETA 5 mins”</p><p>She opened the house with the key he’d given her, quickly deactivating the security alarm before taking her overnight bag through to the master bedroom and some groceries to the kitchen. By the time she’d done that, she heard the door open and a shout of “hullo” boom towards her from the hallway.  Keanu had barely put his bags down before she leapt into his arms hugging him tightly and burrowing her face into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“mmmmmm that’s my kind of welcome home” he growled, pulling back to look at her properly for the first time,</p><p>“boy oh boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!” </p><p>He didn’t give her chance to respond, claiming her mouth swiftly with a deep kiss which quickly lit a fire in her centre. She pressed her breasts to his chest and her groin against his hard on. On and on they kissed, moaning softly. Keanu’s back was against the hallway wall and he grasped her ass encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist.  She was only wearing a sun-dress so her panties and his jeans were all that separated them. She held onto his shoulders leaning to whisper breathlessly in his ear</p><p>“I can’t wait”</p><p>“What, right here?” he asked</p><p>She nodded, reaching down to undo the snap of his jeans. He let her down momentarily, the logistics of de-robing too complex to achieve while she was in his arms but they were each quick to free themselves of the bothersome garments </p><p>Keanu lifted her again then turned her so her back was against the wall to give him leverage. He could smell the arousal rolling off her but he took a second to feel her folds with his finger tips before ramming up into her with precision. Their joint moan of relief and desire filled the hallway, rapidly replaced by grunts and shouts as he pounded into her.</p><p>“I can’t, I can’t” she barely managed to say between thrusts</p><p>“What?</p><p>“I can’t stop myself – aghhhhhhhhhhhh” </p><p>“God, Oh God me neither, Yes, fuck, aghhhhhhh” </p><p>They clung onto each other breathing heavily for a moment before his legs started to give way and he let her slide down.</p><p>They pulled back and looked at each other before bursting into giggles</p><p>“well hello again Mr Reeves!”</p><p>“Nice to see you again Mrs Johnson ……… Wow, 0-60 in 3 seconds huh?”</p><p>“Your fault, your just too darned gorgeous”</p><p>“come on let’s go cuddle a while, this old man needs some rest”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Rituals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of Dec 20th</p><p>Today was Christmas Tree Shopping day. Keanu and Hannah were sitting in bed at his house having a morning coffee. Since his return from Germany they’d been ‘going steady though they hadn’t yet moved in together. For the Christmas holidays though, she and the boys were staying over for the duration. </p><p>There was a small box on the bed that Hannah had brought over from her house. In it were the angels and stars she always hung on her Christmas tree that represented her lost babies, also 2 beautiful white satin baubles with sequins on that Hannah’s Dad had bought for her mother in the early 80s and a representation of a grandma with a rolling pin that she’d brought to remember her own mother. She talked Keanu through each one and why they were special. </p><p>Hannah then reached back inside the box for another ornament which was wrapped in tissue paper that Hannah passed to him.</p><p>“and this one is for you”</p><p>He unwrapped it carefully and inside found a beautiful stained glass bird ornament with the wings outlined by silver filigree. She had brought it for him to remember his daughter. The origin of Ava’s name was a bird so she thought it was the perfect thing for him to hang on the tree in remembrance of her. </p><p>He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Clearly overwhelmed, it took him few moments to speak</p><p>“I don’t think anyone has ever cared for me like you do” he whispered.</p><p> She smiled and kissed him gently</p><p>“I love you so much Keanu, I just wanted to share this way of remembering with you”</p><p>“and I thank you, it’s a great honour” </p><p>They hugged for a moment before getting up to start their day.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Keanu, Hannah and Josh were stood in a field at Christmas Ranch Tree Farms looking for the perfect tree.  At least 5 so far hadn’t passed muster.</p><p>“What about this one?” Keanu asked “I think it’s fixed the too tall problem and the not bushy enough problem”</p><p>Hannah pondered</p><p>“Come on Josh back me up”</p><p>Josh grinned</p><p>“Yeah come on mum, that one is perfect and if we get it, we can go and have a hot chocolate!!”</p><p>“Right” Keanu agreed</p><p>“all right, all right, you win, that’s the one”</p><p>“Yes!” Keanu and Josh chorused.</p><p>Keanu beckoned the assistant with the chainsaw and the tree was cut and taken to the wrapping area. They headed back to the barn for the promised hot chocolates.</p><p>Back at home they were preparing to decorate the tree. Hannah’s eldest, Toby. had just got back from uni that afternoon and he and Josh were sorting through the decorations over a beer in Keanu’s living room. Christmas music was playing in the background and Keanu and Hannah were in the kitchen fetching wine.  He opened a bottle of the Napa Valley wine he’d introduced Hannah to back in June. </p><p>“Remember when we first had this” </p><p>“Ah ha – I told you, you were dreamy as Paul Sutton”</p><p>“And I told you how much I loved the way you make me feel…….. still think I’m dreamy?”</p><p>“Always” she said kissing his cheek “still love how I make you feel?”</p><p>“Always” he said kissing her on the top of her head. ”Come on let’s go decorate the tree”</p><p>The boys had already started to put the decorations on the tree. Hannah went and fetched the special box from the bedroom.</p><p>She and Keanu placed the special ornaments on before the boys added strings of red and gold beads and finally Christmas lights. They turned down the house lights so they could admire the tree, its lights reflecting in the long window that faced the pool and the city lights in the valley below.</p><p>Keanu looked at the sparkling angels, the twinkling stars and his precious bird glinting in the light and gave Hannah a gentle squeeze knowing in his heart of hearts that this was going to be a Christmas to cherish.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>